


update

by Lemon_Lemmings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lemmings/pseuds/Lemon_Lemmings
Summary: Not a story, just an update and explanation as to my lack of posting.





	update

I don't know if this is the best way to update things on AO3. But I think AO3 is supposed to be all things fandom related, so I guess it's fine. I don't know. I don't want to leave my subscribers hanging.

Uh, okay. So, I posted the 1st of an Allura noncon/whump fic in November. I did not believe those leaks were real. I was thinking like, nah, no way. And as I'm sure everybody knows by now, yep. They were real real. Only thing is Shiro married Curtis instead of Roy Fokker. Gonna be real here, I loathed s8. There were some heavily unfortunate implications and uncomfortable tropes it fell into and yeah, I'm...I'm done. I don't want to see what I saw in any show, let alone one that's Y-7.

VLD left a really sour taste in my mouth. I don't feel like writing for it atm, I don't know if I ever will again. I took down the Allura fic because it was unfinished but I'll keep up the other ones because they are finished. I have some VLD fics already on my comp that I may post at some point in the future. It's already written and I don't like wasting my time, so that's a possibility. But they're also rough and to be decent enough to post would involve editing and atm, I don't even want to look at them. If I ever return to the unfinished, unpolished VLD works in my folder, it will not be anytime soon.

Sorry guys. If you liked s8, great for you, but it bugged me out enough that I don't want to participate in it anymore. At least not now. Given that I have a handful of subscribers and VLD is probably what they're subscribing for, I just thought it would be fair to fill ya'll in.


End file.
